


"Oh god, he wants to fuck me doesn't he?"

by MakoSky22



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Deepthroating, Humor, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Ever wondered what a bottom thinks about their top during blowjob?"I guess if there's two things that'll make me drop on my knees for it's for blowing this idiot and praising God."





	"Oh god, he wants to fuck me doesn't he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing papi, but okay

_"Oh god, he wants to fuck me doesn't he?"_

Daesung rolled his eyes as he felt a familiar hand grope his bottom, the owner giggling like a child. Seunghyun pulled Daesung into his embrace and kissed him sloppily that the younger obliged him with a small twitch of his eye.

_"Ugh, he's been drinking again. His mouth tastes of stale old beer."_ He complained internally.  _"I swear Seungri just likes pumping him up with alcohol and leaves me to deal with him alone for shits and giggles."_

He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand gripped his shoulder and lowered him to his knees.

"H-Hyung?" He asked as the latter unbuckled his pants, pulling out his cock to wave in Daesung's face.

"Daesungie~" he cooed cupping the man's face.

_"Hoe don't do it."_

"Can you give Tabi a blowwie _pwease_?" 

_"Oh my God."_

Rolling his eyes as he pushed down the urge to smack the shit out of his boyfriend he took the erection in his hand with an annoyed 'fine'. Seunghyun cheered silently.

_"I guess if there's two things that'll make me drop on my knees for it's for blowing this idiot and praising God."_

He slowly sucked on the head, taking his time with his handwriting the base as the erection seemed to get harder. He managed to cover the whole dick in his saliva.

Seunghyun groaned with his fingers carding through Daesung's hair. "Ah yeah, that feels so good 'Sungie. C'mon, go a little deeper." He encouraged nudging his dick into Daesung's cheek. 

The younger looked at him with a raised brow are a few blinks.

_"Oh he wants me to go deeper, huh? Okay."_

Holding onto the elder's hips he slid the heavy cock down his throat slowly, the man above him breathing heavily from the heat surrounding his dick.

_"This deep enough baby?"_

"Oh my fucking God, yes!" He praised.

Daesung on the other hand had finally fit the whole member in his mouth with head snug in his throat. His stomach twisted and his gag reflex was probably gonna make an appearance soon but he stayed strong.

_"I think I can feel his dick touching my stomach walls."_

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna cum."  _"Already?! Ha, Fucking loser!"_

Seunghyun pulled out and came on Daesung's face with a couple tugs on his cock. He leaned against the counter top to catch his breath.

"Ah, thank you Daesung-ah."

"No problem hyung."

_"I need to coach this man on not cumming early."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading papi


End file.
